SASUKE 5
62 will run the redesigned course after Katsumi Yamadas double near miss in the final stage Keisuke Hatsuta commentates 1-47 while Ichiro Furutachi commentates 48-62 and the other 3 stages Stage 1 75 seconds 1 log climb 2 rolling log 3 shaking bridge 4 jump hang 5 warped wall 6 tarzan jump 7 rope climb Competitors 1 Kouhei Teranishi 2. rolling log 2 Daisuke Ozeki Cut 2. rolling log 3 Mai Fukumoto 1. log climb 4 Kachofu Kiowa Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 5 Toshiharu Ono 1. log climb 6 Kozo Akimoto 4. jump hang. missed the net 7 Tadashi Okuhira 2. rolling log 8 Eriko Tsukamoto Cut 4. jump hang 9 Toshiyuki Kobayashi Cut 4. jump hang 10 Kosei Matsumoto Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 11 Hanako Yamaoka 1. log climb 12 Shusuke Sato 4. jump hang. missed the net 13 Toru Kanda Cut 2. rolling log 14 Kimura San Cut 1. log climb 15 Hiroyuki Asaoka 4. jump hang 16 Yuki Ishiki 1. log climb 17 Tatsuo Noguchi Cut 1. log climb 18 Katsumi Yoshinaga Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 19 Yutaka Mizuno Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 20 Reiko Atarashii Cut 4. jump hang 21 Yukio Kanari Cut 4. jump hang 22 Ben Hildston 1. log climb 23 Eiichi Miura 4. jump hang. missed the net 24 Kazuhiko Wagatsuma 4. jump hang. missed the net 25 Takuji Araki 5. warped wall. time out 26 Eiji Watanabe 1-01 2. rolling log 27 Shinobu Kameda 1-02 2. rolling log 28 Kiwamu Kawahara 1-03 4. jump hang. missed the net 29 Tomihiro Tatsukawa 4. jump hang. missed the net 30 Yutaka Sasaki 2-01 4. jump hang 31 Tadao Ito 2-02 4. jump hang 32 Koichi Obana 2-03 4. jump hang. missed the net 33 Akira Obana 2-04 4. jump hang. missed the net 34 Misato Ozawa 2-05 2. rolling log 35 Yoshito Shimoji 2-06 4. jump hang 36 Mitsuya Nagai 2-07 4. jump hang. missed the net 37 Hiroyuki Suzuki 2-08 2. rolling log 38 Toyohisa Ijima 4. jump hang. missed the net 39 Hiroaki Yoshizaki 5. warped wall. time out 40 Yoshinori Suzuki Cut 2. rolling log 41 Sakiko Miyasaka Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 42 Ikuo Nakayama Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 43 Eiichi Sekiya Cut 4. jump hang 44 Yuuji Togawa 1. log climb 45 Toshihiro Takeda CLEAR 3.1 seconds left. had just 11 seconds after 2 failed attempts at the warped wall and scaled it and then went straight into the rope climb and started climbing like crazy 46 Kenji Takahashi 1. log climb 47 Junichiro Kudo Cut 1. log climb 48 Chikako Shiratori 2. rolling log 49 Naoki Iketani 5. warped wall. time out 50 Tadanori Fukayama Cut 2. rolling log 51 Megumi Fujii Cut 2. rolling log 52 Yoshimoto Otaka Cut 4. jump hang 53 Tetsuo Ito Cut 4. jump hang 54 Ro En 1. log climb 55 Hideki Takei Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 56 Travis Allen Schroeder 2. rolling log 57 Koji Ishinriki Cut 4. jump hang 58 Yasutoshi Kujirai 5. warped wall. time out 59 Ken Yasuda 1. log climb 60 Shingo Yamamoto CLEAR 6.0 seconds left 61 Akira Omori CLEAR 9.3 seconds left 62 Katsumi Yamada 2. rolling log. log fell off the track. he sorta deserved it as he touched the water in the real sasuke 5 but they let him continue anyway 62 attempts 3 clears far the lowest in sasuke history! Stage 2 50 seconds 1 tackle machine 2 spider walk 3 5 continuous hammers 4 reverse conveyor 5 wall lifting Competitors 45 Toshihiro Takeda 2. spider walk. slipped at the end 60 Shingo Yamamoto 2. spider walk 61 Akira Omori CLEAR 9.7 seconds left 3 attempts 1 clear Stage 3 no time limit 1 propeller bars 2 body prop 3 arm bike 4 cliffhanger with dropout section 5 pipe slider Competitors 61 Akira Omori 2. body prop 0:21 1 attempt 0 clears Stage 4 22m 1 spider climb 12m 2 rope climb 10m